after she was taken from him
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Ziva was killed in somalia by saleem ulman before tony and the tem could rescue here, now he is questioned by an attorney because SecNav needs to know what happened as does Mossad. Eli david is angry and out for blood one of my dark and angsty ones ( warning dustytiger)


This is a little or a lot angsty and dark. For people who don't like these things skip the story.

When She Was Gone: Character Death, Ziva post Aliyah and Truth or Consequences but the rescue attempt failed and now NCIS is in legal hot water since Ziva was both Mossad and an NCIS Agent who was killed in the line of duty. Tony will be unhappy and miss her. There are some sparks between Tony and the female attorney assigned to be legal counsel by SecNav but not the good kind necessarily. He is in a friendship/relationship with Penelope Garcia from Criminal Minds though this will be mainly an NCIS story I think..

She hadn't expected to meet anyone here or well at least not him. Annie had been assigned temporarily to NCIS to be legal counsel for the MCRT. She knew she would have to deal with some blowback from Agent Gibbs. She still limped a bit from the assault she had been a victim of the previous fall. She walked into the bullpen to find Director Vance and Gibbs in conversation and they both looked at her when they finished.

"Morning gentlemen I am Annabella Scarletto." "My friends call me Annie. I was asked to come here by the Sec Nav to lend legal counsel on the Ziva David matter."

Gibbs nodded. "There's a desk right there that you can use."

She placed her tote bag and blazer on the chair. "I need to speak to Agent Anthony Dinozzo when he arrives. I understand he tried to rescue her in Somalia but it failed. Also that he found her body."

Vance said "Agent Dinozzo has been on some personal time but he will be in later this morning. Agent Mcgee will be glad to speak with you since he was also there. He is downstairs with our forensic scientist helping her with a computer search on a cold case." "I'll show you where that is."

Annie nodded. " Fine for now but I expect to see Agent Dinozzo at some point today when he is here ."

Gibbs looked at her. "You will , but don't push him. He has been through enough lately."

She said "I won't . I know how it feels to lose someone you care for and clearly your team cared about Ziva."

Then she went to the elevator with the director .

Half an hour later: Tony arrived with coffee in his hand and he looked tired. He had jeans on and a button down shirt that was cream colored but rumpled looking. "Morning boss what did I miss?"

Gibbs said " There is a lawyer here who was sent by SecNav to help us "handle" the clusterfuck with Ziva . She's downstairs with Mcgee now. She wants to talk to you in a bad way, so watch your six." "Names Annie Scaletto, short for Annabella."

Tony shrugged. "Well she is Italian and I do have a way with the ladies."

Gibbs smiled a little. "Yeah but this one may be out for blood Tony and I don't want to see you get re wounded right now."

Tony shrugged. "Got ya boss , be careful of sharks." He sat down at his desk and looked at some phone messages.

He smiled when he folded one up and put it in his pocket.

Gibbs said "New friend call you?"

Tony replied " Yes she is. It's early yet but she is special."

Gibbs patted his shoulder. "Good , if she helps you feel better go with it."

Tony said " I'm working on it boss. Now only if my shoulder didn't throb when I think about Somalia I would be pretty close to peachy."

Gibbs nodded. "Let's go see where Ms. Scarletto is and where she wants to have her little chat shall we?"

Tony shrugged. " What a way to start off Monday, oh well if I get it over with she will move on and make SecNav happy too."

Tony walked into one of the conference rooms and sat down casually. "So Ms. Scarletto how's your Monday morning?" He shot her a small smile.

She replied " I have had better. Is it true you were shot while trying to rescue Ziva David from Saleem Ulman a known terrorist in Somalia?"

Tony looked at her. "Well you get right to the point don't you?" "Yes I was shot, would you like to see the scar? Bullet was a through and through got my shoulder and upper bicep. I am just now near a hundred percent maam."

He looked at the file she had placed on the table. "That thing isn't going to tell you the whole story of Somalia." His eyes went a little cold for a minute.

She said "Well then what is? A foreign operative who was working as a liaison for NCIS was killed. She was still valuable in the Mossad community despite her strained relationship with her father Director David."

Tony stood up slowly. " So it's like that for you? Just a case file? " He sighed. "Lawyers are all alike."

"Probably not as beautiful as you but still have glass and ice water in their veins."

" I confronted Ziva's former boyfriend Michael Rivkin who is also dead prior to Somalia. She left our team because she was angry that I killed him in self defense. She felt that she could not trust me and so she remained in Tel Aviv after I had gone there with Agent Gibbs and Director Vance to explain why his asset was dead. I was physically assaulted by Director David at the time who tried to put me through the wall in his interrogation room. I had a busted radius and a separated shoulder going in so I was far from at an advantage."

Tony inhaled slowly. "Ziva also put me on the ground and put a gun to various places on my anatomy which was quite scary. She did not board the cargo plane to come back with us that day."

Annabella said " So she had decided to return to Mossad again and her father?"

Tony shrugged slowly. "She was angry and grieving. Tell me how your head would be in that situation."

She said "What led you to go save her or attempt it?"

He swallowed water from a bottle that he had opened.

"We got word that she may have been on a cargo ship the Damacles that went down off the coast of Africa, Cape Horn I believe. "

"We traced intel to the fact that Saleem Ulman of a little known terrorist group in Somalia had possibly taken prisoners from the Damacles that may include Ziva David. Her father and Mossad were not actively searching as they believed she was undercover and could not report in."

"We did not like the fact that Mossad did not seem concerned to say the least so we went after her. "

" We raided the camp and killed Ulman . Then we also recovered Ziva's body."

He stood and went to the window. "I don't think I need to explain what starvation and sexual assault do to a female body do i?" " I still see it in my head when I go to sleep at night." He swallowed. " We brought her back here and had her buried. "

"Would I go try and rescue her again? Absolutely. I wish I could have talked to her one last time and made things right between us. But oh well someday maybe."

Annie nodded. "I am sorry Agent Dinozzo for your loss. But why was she working here at NCIS to start with?"

He said " The previous director Shepard allowed her to come on board after Ziva killed Ari Haswari her half brother who had killed my first partner and friend Kaitlin " Kate" Todd in a vendetta or obsession with Gibbs. Why? I don't know something about her saving the directors life when an op they were on went south in Cairo. Jenny is dead so she can't verify this. Director Vance can however."

Tony rubbed his left shoulder. "Sorry my shoulder tenses up when I think of Somalia , guess it's something that I haven't dealt with yet."

Annie exhaled. "Well I have the beginning of what I need. I need to speak to your director it seems. I know a good massage therapist who may be able to help you with that shoulder. Here's her card."

Tony smiled again a little. "Thank you counselor, are we done?"

She said " For now, it depends on what the director has to say."


End file.
